1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calender roll system and a method of operating the calender roll system. The calender roll system includes a roll stack having at least one center roll between two end rolls, and a drive mechanism for each of the end and center rolls. The rolls can be loaded in the stacking direction.
2. Discussion of Background Information
German Patent Disclosure DE 295 18 424 discloses a known calender roll system of the type generally discussed above, in which five and more rolls, preferably eight rolls, are arranged one above the other. The rolls form a number of working nips or gaps, which are defined by one hard roll and one elastic roll, and one varying nip, which is defined by two elastic rolls. Each roll is provided with its own drive mechanism. Auxiliary drive mechanisms are additionally provided to bring the circumferential speed of the applicable roll to the web speed, so that the roll system can be operated at the paper infeeding speed.